welshdragonfandomcom_he-20200214-history
תרגומים ל Frère Jacques
השיר Frère jacques תורגם לשפות רבות. הנה חלק מהגרסאות השונות: אפריקאנס Vader Jakob, Vader Jakob, Slaap jy nog? Slaap jy nog? Hoor hoe lui die kerkklok, Hoor hoe lui die kerkklok, Ding dong dell, Ding dong dell. אלבנית Arbër vlla-e, Arbër vlla-e A po flen? A po flen? Kumbona ka ra-e, Kumbona ka ra-e Ding dang dong, Ding dang dong. Vëlla i dashur, vëlla i dashur A po flenë, a po flenë? Ora po bie, ora po bie, Ding, dang, dun! Ding, dang, dun! אמהרית Wendeme Yacob, wendeme Yacob Tegnah wey, tegnah wey Dewel tedewele, dewel tedewele Ding dang dong, ding dang dong Wendeme Yacob, wendeme Yacob Tegnah wey, tegnah wey Dewel tedewele, dewel tedewele Tenesa, tenesa ערבית اخونا يعقوب اخونا يعقوب قُم بكير قُم بكير دُق جرس المدرسة دُق جرس المدرسة دينج دانج دونج מרוקאית Khouya Hassan, khouya Hassan, Naas mezian, naas mezian ? Fiksbah bakri, fiksbah bakri Khalik men lemsah, khalik men lemsah ארמנית Eghbayr Hakob, Eghbayr Hakob, Qehnatses? Qehnatses? Ches lsum du zangeh, Ches lsum du zangeh Ding dang dong. Ding dang dong באסקית Anai xanti, Anai xanti... lo dago, lo dago, ezkilak jotzen du, ezkilak jotzen du din dan don, din dan don ברברית gma hassan gma hassan yalah atgant yalah atgant arkih youchkad sbah בולגרית Сутрин рано, сутрин рано, в неделя, в неделя, камбаните бият, камбаните бият, бим-бум-бам, бим-бум-бам. סינית - קנטונזית 打開蚊帳，打開蚊帳， 有隻蚊，有隻蚊， 快啲攞把扇嚟，快啲攞把扇嚟， 撥走佢，撥走佢。 Da hoi man jeung, da hoi man jeung, Yau jek man, yau jek man, Faai di luo ba sin lai, faai di luo ba sin lai, But jau keui, but jau keui. קטאלנית Germà Jaume, Germà Jaume. Estàs dormint? Estàs dormint? Sonen les campanes, sonen les campanes. Ding, dang, dong! Ding, dang, dong! On ets polze?, On ets polze? Sóc aquí. Sóc aquí. Gust en saludar-te. Gust en saludar-te. Ja me'n vaig. Jo també. צ'רוקית gahliho'i, gahliho'i (Are you sleeping?) josewi, josewi (Joseph) ganohalidohi, ganohalidohi (We have to start hunting) adloyvsga, adloyvsga (so, get up) ᎦᎵᎰᎢ, ᎦᎵᎰᎢ ᏦᏎᏫ, ᏦᏎᏫ ᎦᏃᎭᎵᏙᎯ, ᎦᏃᎭᎵᏙᎯ ᎠᏠᏴᏍᎦ, ᎠᏠᏴᏍᎦ סינית - מנדרינית 两只老虎，两只老虎， 跑得快，跑得快， 一只没有耳朵，一只没有尾巴， 真奇怪，真奇怪! Liǎng zhī lǎohǔ, liǎng zhī lǎohǔ, Pǎo de kuài, pǎo de kuài, Yì zhī méiyǒu ěrduō, yī zhī méiyǒu wěibā (wěibā is often pronounced as yǐbā - a different dialect of Chinese when sung and in this song as well), Zhēn qíguài, zhēn qíguài! קרואטית Bratec Martin, Bratec Martin Kaj još spiš? Kaj još spiš? Več ti vura tuče, več ti vura tuče Bim, bam, bom. Bim, bam, bom. צ'כית Bratře Kubo, Bratře Kubo, Ještě spíš? Ještě spíš? Venku slunce září, Ty jsi na polštáři, Vstávej již, Vstávej již. דנית Mester Jakob, Mester Jakob, Sover du? Sover du? Hører du ej klokken? Hører du ej klokken? Bim, bam, bum, Bim, bam, bum. הולנדית Vader Jakob, Vader Jakob, Slaapt gij nog? Slaapt gij nog? Alle klokken luiden, Alle klokken luiden, Bim bam bom, Bim bam bom. פלמית Broeder Jacob, Broeder Jacob, Slaapt gij nog? Slaapt gij nog? Hoor de klokken luiden, hoor de klokken luiden, Bim Bam Bom, Bim Bam Bom. אספרנטו Frat’ Jakobo, Frat’ Jakobo, Ĉu en dorm’? Ĉu en dorm’? Iru sonorigu, Iru sonorigu, Tin, tin, tin. Tin, tin, tin. אסטונית Sepapoisid, sepapoisid, teevad tööd, teevad tööd, taovad tulist rauda, taovad tulist rauda, päeval, ööl; päeval, ööl. פינית Jaakko kulta, Jaakko kulta, Herää jo, Herää jo. Kellojasi soita, Kellojasi soita. Pium paum poum, Pium paum poum גרמנית Bruder Jakob, Bruder Jakob, Schläfst du noch? Schläfst du noch? Hörst du nicht die Glocken, Hörst du nicht die Glocken? Ding, dang, dong, Ding, dang, dong. יוונית Αδελφέ Ιάκωβε, αδελφέ Ιάκωβε κοιμάσαι, κοιμάσαι σημάνετέ τον όρθρο, σημάνετέ τον όρθρο, Ντιν, ντιν, ντονγκ, ντιν, ντιν, ντονγκ, גרילנדית Piitaq uumaa, Piitaq uumaa makigit, makigit, sianerpaluppoq, sianerpaluppoq arfineq, arfineq. עברית אחינו הנהג, אחינו הנהג סע לאט, סע לאט אם תיסע מהר, יתפוס אותך שוטר סע לאט, סע לאט. אחינו הנהג, אחינו הנהג סע מהר, סע מהר אם תיסע לאט, נכין ממך סלט אז סע מהר, סע מהר הינדי A transliterated version of Frère Jacques in Hindi is: so rahe ho kya, so rahe ho kya bhai john? bhai john? jo soe pachtaaega, jo soe pachtaaega, ab na karo vishraam, ab na karo vishraam. הונגרית János bácsi, János bácsi, Keljen fel, Keljen fel. Szólnak a harangok, Szólnak a harangok. Bim, bam, bom, Bim, bam, bom. איסלנדית Meistari Jakob, meistari Jakob! Sefur þú? Sefur þú? Hvað slær klukkan? Hvað slær klukkan? Hún slær þrjú. Hún slær þrjú. אינדונזית Abang Yakob, Abang Yakob Bangunlah, Bangunlah Lonceng t'lah verbunyi, Lonceng t'lah berbunyi Ding dang dong, ding dang dong איטלקית Frà Martino, Campanaro, Dormi tu? Dormi tu? Suona le campane, Suona le campane, Din, don, dan, Din, don, dan. יפנית Nemuino? Nemuino? Okinasai, okinasai. Asano kane ga, natte iruyo. Kin kon kan, kin kon kan. 眠いの？眠いの？ 起きなさい、起きなさい。 朝の鐘が、鳴っているよ。 キンコンカン、キンコンカン。 לטינית Quare dormis, O Iacobe, Etiam nunc? Etiam nunc? Resonant campanae, Resonant campanae, Din din dan, Din din dan. נורבגיה Fader Jakob, Fader Jakob, Sover du? Sover du? Hører du ei klokken? Hører du ei klokken? Ding, dang, dong, Ding, dang, dong פרסית Baraadar Jaanam, Baraadar Jaanam, Khaabidi? Khaabidi? Zang-e Sobh ra zadand, Zang-e Sobh ra zadand, Din, dan, don; din, dan don. פולנית Panie Janie, Panie Janie, Rano wstań, rano wstań. Wszystkie dzwony biją, wszystkie dzwony biją. Bim, bam, bom, Bim, bam, bom. פורטוגזית Estás dormindo, estás dormindo? Frei João, Frei João Vai tocar o sino, vai tocar o sino Dlim, dlim, dlão. רומנית Frate Iacob, Frate Iacob De ce dormi? De ce dormi? Clopotele sună. Clopotele sună. Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang ,dong. רוסית Брат Иван! Эй! Брат Иван! Эй! Спишь ли ты? Спишь ли ты? Звонят в колокольчик, Звонят в колокольчик, Динь-динь-динь, Динь-динь-динь. סרביה Драги бато, драги бато, Спаваш ли? Спаваш ли? Већ звона сва звоне, већ звона сва звоне, Динг, денг, донг! Динг, денг, донг! סלובקית Bratček Janko, bratček Janko! Ešte spíš? Ešte spíš? Ráno zvony zvonia, ráno zvony zvonia, bim, bam, bom, bim, bam, bom! סלובנית Mojster Jaka, mojster Jaka, al' že spiš, al' že spiš? Al' ne slišiš zvona? Al' ne slišiš zvona? Bim, bam, bom. Bim, bam, bom. ספרדית ¡Fray Felipe!¡Fray Felipe! ¿Duermes tú? ¿Duermes tú? Suenan las campanas, Suenan las campanas. ¡Ding, dang, dong! ¡Ding, dang, dong! סווהאילי Eh Yakobo, Eh Yakobo, Walala? Walala? Amka twende shule, Amka twende shule, Haya njoo, Haya njoo. שבדית Broder Jakob, Broder Jakob, Sover du? Sover du? Hör du inte klockan? Hör du inte klockan? Ding, ding, dong, Ding, ding, dong טהאי (תאילנד) Phuak toe yuu nai, Phuak toe yuu nai, yuu nai khrap, yuu nai khrap? Tham mai mai ma sanuk kan, Tham mai mai ma sanuk kan, Din dan don, din dan don. וויאטנם Kìa con bướm vàng, kìa con bướm vàng. Xòe đôi cánh, xòe đôi cánh. Tung cánh bay năm ba vòng, tung cánh bay năm ba vòng. Ra mà xem, ra mà xem. זולו Baba Jacob, Baba Jacob Usalela, Usalela Amasilongo esonto ayakhala, Amasilongo esonto ayakhala Ding dong del, Ding dong del קטגוריה:Frère Jacques קטגוריה:שירים קטגוריה:מוזיקה צרפתית